warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Lunaro
Lunaro is a PvP mission type provided exclusively by the Conclave Syndicate, where players participate in an ancient Tenno sport. Introduction The PvP mode allows Two teams consist of 2 players at least and up to 4 players, face off each other in an arena on the Orokin Moon Tileset in a 10 minutes match which is split to two halves. The team with the highest number of goals wins the match and gains additional Standing points as a reward. Access This missions can be accessed using the Conclave console located on the right of the Navigation in the Liset, as well as the Conclave enclave in the Relay. The player's loadout will be automatically switched to their Conclave loadout upon entering the mission. There's also Practice option which allows you to test your skills and improve them. Gameplay Notes *The first thing you'll notice is that the ball glows in 4 different energy colors. **White (Natural) is the basic energy color. **Light Blue (Moon) or Orange (Sun) indicates that the ball was last-hit by either teams. The effect lasts roughly about 5 seconds before it turns back to neutral. **Purple sparkling energy means that the ball is in an unstable status and it takes about the same amount of time to wear off. *A little confusion can happen when trying to recognize your team members, especially when playing with strangers. This is because only the ball holder is indicated by a downed arrow which takes on the color of their team. *You'll also notice that your hitbox changes to a half RPG Hitbox which indicates the pinpoint strike on top and the three lines determine the increase in range. The hitbox, however, switches to the regular weapon hitbox upon inflecting or receiving hits. *The ball is released at the center of the arena at the start of each half, while upon scoring a goal it is released inside the ring of the team which was scored in. Restrictions *Lunaro allows you to equip any Warframes; however, all the stats of your team's Warframes and enemy team's Warframes are Equal no matter what. *All types of mods, including the conclave mods themselves, are disabled in Lunaro. *Guns and other melee weapons, except the Aracta, cannot be used and will not load in the match even if they are previously equipped in your conclave loadout. *Companions such as Sentinels and Kubrows cannot be equipped either. Basics In order to score in Lunaro you mostly have to do two steps which are Grabbing and Launching, with exception to the Unstable effect hit which only requires Launching. Due to the misleading tutorial which is currently in the game, the movements and gameplay tasks are all based on Melee configuration, NOT Guns configuration which explains why a lot of players are not able to Launch the ball. Grabbing *Walking over the ball will instantly pull it to your Arcata, bearing in mind the range which is the same range needed to collect Resources, excluding Orbs, in all directions. *Holding Block activates an Arcata's magnetic-like force, and glows according to your Warframe energy color. This move once is held insures that the ball is pulled towards the nearest Warframe which is why short hold is not advised when attempting to grab the ball. **A 5-seconds rule is applied upon grabbing the ball which indicated by a countdown noise and visual bright glow. If the holder runs out of time the ball will blast in a small area, knocking down the holder and launching to a random direction.The blast affects only the ball holder. *Grabbing can be done during any type of Maneuvers with exception to Bullet jump and Wall climb. Attempting to bullet jump while holding the ball will cause it to drop where it was first grabbed. (Needs confirmation) Bullet-jumping to where the ball is located will instantly grab it but this can only happen when the momentum of of landing begins and bullet jumping ends. *Hold Grab is deactivated during Melee moves and some of the Maneuvers as well. Launching There are two methods to launch the ball once it's grabbed: *Click your Melee Channel default for a short ranged launch, which allows the ball to curve down to the lowest range indicated by the hitbox. *Hold your for a long ranged strike which has increase in velocity. The ball will always hit the pinpoint of your hitbox as long as it doesn't exceed maximum range, and once it does it will slightly curve down with decrease in velocity. **The other ways to launch the ball below always do a charged hit even when isn't held. *Corner Hit / Curved Strike :To perform this move you have to slide to the direction of the target and click and face the other direction of which the ball is supposedly heading to. :*Despite of this move being Rotation-locked, the camera angle frees itself once the melee button is clicked, which the ball to launch to a random direction. *Purple Charged Hit :The easiest way to perform this move is to tap your Quick Melee button once to perform Dash on the ball which will gain the Unstable Effect upon hit and launch to the direction you're facing. This mechanism is highly recommended due to the accuracy which Dash provides to the hit. Checking As stated before, the configuration of fight in Lunaro is based on Melee moves, hence the Arcata itself happens to have its own Stance. Not to be confused with Stance. Checking a player is mostly done when enemy team has the ball, in order to steal it, slow enemy team down or reduce their possession over the arena. * PS4 Players = = * Xbox Players = = ;Notes *All melee hits apply to targets with or without possession of the ball. *Hitting an enemy player who has the ball will cause it to drop and stagger the enemy player(s) in range. *All melee hits trigger the Unstable Effect without the need to perform a full combo. However, it is required to do more than one hit to the enemy player if they possess the ball. *The refresh rate of the stance allows Dash to be perform constantly. (The following requires further testing): *Dive kick which is similar Fracturing Wind slide attack Launching Spring has no effect whatsoever on the ball nor enemy player(s). *Although single combo which is Roundhouse Kick is mostly required to knock down an enemy player, it appears that hits from different team members can be chained to achieve this purpose. *Despite of full AoE move set it still lacks the range to deliver full its potential. This is noticed when trying to melee in more than one direction as mostly your hits will fall on one target. Unstable Effect The Lunaro ball gains increased speed and become immune to Grab upon being hit by melee. The ball has a high chance to Knockdown friendly or enemy players if they are directly in its way. Currently only effective melee hits and especially Dash has as much chance to redirect the ball or reflect to where it came from. Clearing *The sole defensive option to have in any game is to keep the ball and enemy team from your goal. Although there are many ways to clear the ball it is recommended to only Purple Charge hit it instead of grabbing or passing due to the unbearable Checking mechanism and the quick movements of the Tenno. *Clearing is done only inside the friendly team's ring and the ball has to be hit by one of the teammates and reaches outside. **''Not to be confused with'' Clearing that is done at enemy team's ring after scoring a goal in. In this case Arcata of your team members will be disable till you exist the ring. Passing Passing is the core of teamwork and can change the flow of the match with effort and skill. *To pass the ball to your teammate simply Grab it and Launch it directly to where they are. *Your teammates do not need to activate the grab of their own, as the ball is pulled towards them if they are in range. *Keep in mind that clicking or holding determines the range of the shot but not your teammate's possessing ability since the range of which the ball needs to be pulled towards them is fixed, i.e if by chance launched few feet ahead of your teammate, it will not be pulled towards them and they will have to either walk to it or activate their grab. Scoring To win the match you have to score Goals more than your enemy team. *Winning only adds additional Standing points to your total points which is gained by doing every basic task above. Losing, however, results in subtraction of Winning points, leaving you with only by the points you have made in the match. *The base score of one goal is 1 point. Additional points are gained when certain conditions are met. Eventually the final score of a single goal can become 3 points. *Scoring from inside the ring: 1 point It is somewhat difficult to score close to the goal due to the dead zones around it which gives the advantage to the defenders, most likely. A short is what you need to score, trying to charge-launch the ball may result to it going upwards or hitting the cell. *Scoring from outside the ring: 1 point Oddly enough it seems that scoring with charged launch from the center or close the middle pillar is easier than scoring inside. This to do with speed that the ball gains which makes it harder to deflect or catch. It is always recommended to charge before launch as the ball mostly will never make it to the goal with a short launch. *Scoring Purple charged ball: 1 point Whether inside or outside, it seems that this one is hardest of all. Unlike the other two types which require 2 steps to score a goal, this type only requires one step which is launching or rather ramming the ball. It has a higher chance to happen when the ball is free on the ground as a single melee hit is able to launch it to enemy cell. **The area and height of the arena implies that only ground or mid-air strikes will add additional point if scored accordingly. While it's unknown if the ball is scored from maximum height assuming that someone has launched it upwards and it hit the barrier then someone jumped over a pillar and hit it with melee to score a goal. In this case the total score should be 2 points instead of 1. (Needs further testing) Rewards Standings are gained upon engaging in any of the game tasks above even if the match is lost. Visit Conclave and check the list of offering for new items. Media LunaroSquad.jpg Warframe at E3 - New 'Lunaro' Game Mode Coming Soon Lunaro & All You Need To Know (Warframe) LUNARO - Introduction First Match Warframe Sports Warframe- Lunaro First Impression - Riv Elite-Guards theme coloring References Category:Missions Category:PvP Category:Update 19